Eren X Levi
by Shiny Umbreon222
Summary: Just a one chapter thing cuz I was bored, so I wrote this smut Ereri thing.


**_ErenXLevi FanFic_**

* * *

 **A/N: sooooo...don't question me...this is Totaly smut! So be warned, anything bad you can think of that is smut, it's probably in here...this s rated MA! But that's not a rating...so it's rated M. Ok this will be here today instead of chapter 5 of OHSHC, because it's not ready yet. I never shipped Eren and Levi until my friend got me to like it ;A;...ok, I won't do this regurally, I mean unless I'm requested to do so. And I am not the best at writing this stuff so ya, but like I said this is smut! And smut is bad...so if you are younger than 15 or 16 or whatever (or really dirty minded 13 year old...like me*cough*...) then don't read this!**

 **you have been warned!**

* * *

Levi: can you clean under the fridge?

Eren: ya, ok boss

*Eren goes on the floor on his hands and knees to clean under the fridge*

*Levi looked down at Eren on his hands and knees, he was struggling to keep calm*

Levi: um...Eren c-could you...

Eren: huh, what was that boss?

Levi: n-nothing...

Eren: oh, ok

(10 minutes passed)

Eren: there you go boss, it's all cleaned

Levi: th-thank...

Eren: is something wrong boss?

Levi: n-no...well, could you maybe stay...a bit longer?

Eren: uh...s-sure...why not!

Levi: here, take a seat on the bed, or the chair...

*Eren sat on the chair*

Levi: uh, I'll...be right...back...

*Levi left the room for a minute, then came back with his hands behind his back*

Eren: what's behind your back boss?

Levi: nothing, don't worry about it...just look that way

*Levi went behind Eren while he was sitting in the chair, he grabbed Eren's hands and took out the thing behind his back. He took out hand cuffs, he hand cuffed eren's hands to the chair, one pair of hand cuffs for each hand, and then moved in front of him and went down on the floor and then hand cuffed his legs, again one pair of hand cuffs for each leg. Making sure he couldn't move*

Eren: wh-what are you doing bos-

Levi: shhh...

*Levi put his finger to Eren's mouth to shush him*

Levi: have you been a bad boy?

Eren: boss, what ar-

Levi: no more of this boss stuff, it's master now

Eren: o-ok...m-master...

*Levi went up to Eren and sat on his lap*

Levi: now...have you been a bad boy?

Eren: ...what if I have?

Levi: well, then I'll have to teach you a lesson...

Eren: then I've been very bad...

*Levi went even closer to Eren and pushed his area up against Eren's area*

Eren: nhg...

Levi: well...someone's excited now, aren't they?

Eren: ...w-would you stop that...please

Levi: oh what was that? I didn't hear you?

Eren: I meant...m-master...would you stop tha-

*Levi grabbed Eren's head and pulled in towards him. He bit Eren's bottom lip, and then licked it. He finally kissed him, Eren couldn't do anything, even though he only wanted to grab Levi to make him kiss harder. Levi pulled away*

Levi: so...you said you've been very bad, now have you?

Eren: y-ya...

Levi: then let me teach you a lesson...

*Levi got up off of Eren, and saw that he was sad he got off of him*

Levi: oh, what? We can't let you enjoy it now can we?

*Levi unbuckled Eren's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers*

Eren: Lev-...I mean master...wh-what are you doing?...

Levi: oh, isn't it obvious? I'm going to teach you a lesson

*Levi went on his knees and gripped Eren's member in his hand. He could see Eren liked this, so he decided to do more. He started to rub it, going up and down, slow at first. Eren tried to keep in the moans, but Levi could hear them. He didn't like how he was holding them back so he went a little faster. Eren was now breathing heavily and a loud moan left Eren's mouth*

Eren: m-m-mas-...AHHHG...master...

Levi: yes? My very bad boy...

Eren: th-this i-isn't f-fair...AHH...

*Levi stopped rubbing Eren's member to let him be able to speak*

Levi: why?

Eren: I...sh-shouldn't just h-have to go through th-this...

Levi: and you think I should too?

Eren: y-yes...it'd only be fair...

Levi: uh...fine, but I am not going to be handcuffed to a chair...

*Levi unlocked the hand cuffs on Eren's legs, then got up and kissed Eren on the lips once, and then unlocked the hand cuffs on his hands. Eren got up and pulled up his boxers and his pants*

Levi: happy?

Eren: ...not yet...bed...now

Levi: excuse me? I am your master

Eren: well now, I am the master...bed...now

*Eren pointed to the bed, as Levi walked to it sitting down on it. Eren walked up to him and slowly pushed him down by his chest onto the bed. Eren went on top of Levi, sitting on Levi's area, now Eren's area was on Levi's, and he was in control this time*

Eren: heh...have 'you' been a bad boy?

Levi: no...

Eren: oh ya? Well what about what happened back there, that wasn't a bad boy act?

Levi: f-fine...I am a b-bas boy, I suppose...

Eren: good...then you get the bad boy treatment

*Eren now moved down onto Levi and put his hands on Levi's arms making it so he couldn't move. He kissed Levi on the lips, wanting to enter his tongue into Levi's mouth. Levi let him, and they had a fierce kiss, Levi broke his arms out from under Eren's grip, and moved them behind Eren's neck. He pulled him in and they kissed harder. Eren pulled away, seeing a frustrated Levi under him.*

Eren: what? You mad...hahaha-

Levi: oh just shut up you...

Eren: you shouldn't talk to your master like that...

Levi: oh ya?

Eren: that will get you a punishment

Levi: then punish me, master...

Eren: alright then...

*Eren kissed Levi's lips, then moved down to his neck. He licked Levi's neck and kissed it, making Levi have to hold in a moan. Eren saw this and wanted to get that moan out of him, and knew it wouldn't be easy, Levi won't give in that easily. He sat up and stared to take off Levi's shirt. Once he took it off and saw an angry shirtless hottie underneath him, he had an idea*

Eren: heh heh...

Levi: wh-what?...

Eren: you'll see, just lay back and enjoy...

*Eren went back down, and went to Levi's chest. He started kissing Levi's chest, and then he went to his nipples and started rubbing them with his fingers. He could tell Levi was enjoying this, because he was breaking pretty heavily. But this wasn't how he was going to get that moan out of him, no...this was just the warm up*

Levi: a-are you teasing me?

Eren: what did I saw, lay back, and enjoy...

*Now Eren moved lower to his pants area, but he still had his pants on. This was a problem, so he unbuckled his pants while still kissing his chest. He got Levi's pants off and his boxers as well*

Eren: wow...

Levi: what...?

Eren: you have a pretty big member for being so small...heh heh

Levi: grr...just shut up and do what you're gonna do!

Eren: ok ok, feisty!

*Eren grabbed Levi's member and started rubbing it like he did to him. But he was going to do more, he moved off of the bed, still rubbing Levi's member. He had moved to where he had his face near Levi's member. Eren stopped rubbing it and put his face closer to it, he licked the tip of it. Levi almost lost it at that, but now this is where Eren was going to make Levi loose it*

Eren: ready?

Levi: r-ready for what...?

*Eren put his mouth on Levi's member and put it in and out, faster and faster. It was clear Eren wanted to get the moan out of Levi*

Levi: ahh...nhgg...AHHHG...m-m-mast-master...NHGG!

*Eren stopped and took Levi's member out of his mouth, and a bit of saliva came out of Eren's mouth when he did that. He moved back on the bed up to Levi's face*

Eren: h-hey Levi, sir...

Levi: uhh...ahh...w-well...you accomplished that...

*Eren grabbed Levi's head and kissed him on the lips*

* * *

 **A/N: yaaaaaaa...I'm weird...ok bye...**

 **I feel ashamed ;-;...**


End file.
